Of Coffee and Sorry's
by Pumpkineater
Summary: Quinn arranges a coffee date with Kurt. And she's bringing Karofsky.   Klaine, Kurtofsky, Quofsky   Swearing  Not complete
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, remind me why I'm covered in glitter?"

Kurt Hummel giggled and arranged some tinsel around Blaine's neck. "Because I like glitter."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and tried not to inhale any of the pink feather boa that was on his head. "It itches."

"Stay still. I need to get you looking perfect."

"So I'm not perfect already?"

"I didn't say that." Kurt's tongue was sticking out, looking the cutest Blaine had ever seen him.

"You implied it."

"Oh, shut up. You're worse than Finn."

"Good move Kurt, likening me to Frakenteen, your ex."

"He's not my ex. Nothing happened."

Blaine's hand reached up to brush the boa out of his eyes, but Kurt slapped it away. "Don't move."

"For god's sake! Kurt, what are the rest of the guys going to think when they see me looking like a Christmas drag queen."

Kurt stood up. "Firstly, Mr Anderson, they are not, the_ rest of the guys,_ they are the Warblers, and if you don't like it then you can clear off!"

Kurt's mobile rang before Blaine could find a sarcastic comeback.

Kurt grabbed it from the floor and wiped some glitter off before answering it. "Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Quinny! Oh my goodness, we haven't spoken in ages. And you don't need to say your surname, how many Quinn's are there?"

Blaine tapped Kurt's leg. "Who's Quinn?"

Kurt put a finger on his lips. "So, do you want to meet up for coffee? Yeah…Mmm, there's a coffee place nearby."

Blaine rocked back and forth. What was taking so long? How long did it take to arrange a coffee date?

"You want to invite who? Oh, no, I am not talking to him. Nuh uh." Kurt's eyes had widened and he looked as if she had told him to wear plaid and listen to John Mellencamp.

"Really? An apologise? I might…So you two are friends? Yep…Ok, see you tomorrow! Bye sweetie." He ended the call and dropped the phone onto the table.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, ex of Finn and girlfriend of Sam. And she's bringing Karofsky."

"Why am I wearing this?"

Quinn sat on the tacky little seats at the mall and looked at Karofsky with raised eyebrows. "Because I want you to make a good impression."

"It's only Kurt." Dave tugged at the stiff collar.

"Kurt Hummel, the boy who oozes fashion, the boy who had the guts to wear a skirt to school, the boy you mauled the mouth of in a smelly locker room."

"Quinn, why do I hang around with you?"

"Oh and did I remind you, I'm paying for your outfit?"

Dave turned back to the mirror. "I don't know."

Quinn stood up and held up a shirt beside him. "What do you think, blue or white?"

Dave looked at Quinn. "Why can't I wear my letterman jacket?"

Quinn spoke into his ear. "Chubby boy who sweats too much, remember?"

Dave shuddered. "Whatever you say to make him like me."

"Blue then." Quinn thrust the blue shirt at him.

"Hey, K-Man!"

Dave's ears turned red. "Crap, it's Azimo."

The other boy sauntered up to them and checked out Karofsky with obvious surprise. "What the hell you wearing man?"

"Um…It was her idea." Dave pointed at Quinn who wiggled her fingers.

"How did you get a hot mama like Fabray?" Azimo asked, looking at Quinn.

"Shit happened. Now Karofsky, go change back into your own clothes." Quinn handed him back his clothes, and Dave hurried back into the changing room.

"So are you two going out?" Azimo sat down next to Quinn.

She glared at him. "I'm going out with Sam Evans."

"You were going out with Finn when you did the deed with Puck."

"Oh piss off!" Quinn checked her watch. Only five hours left till utter chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what does this outfit say to you?" Kurt twirled round and did quick jazz hands. He was wearing a brown detective's hat, brown jacket and black shoes that had been polished till they gleamed.

Mercedes applied another coat of pink nail polish on her left hand. "It looks like you, only straighter."

"Uhhh!" Kurt took of the brown hat and flung it to the corner of the room. "Nothing works for me!"

"Kurt honey, its Quinn and Karofsky. You like neither of them." Mercedes blew on her hand.

"I want to make a good impression. And I know Quinn will look fabulous, and Dave will still be wearing his jacket. I want to outdo them all."

"Since when has his name been Dave?" Asked Mercedes.

Kurt flapped a hand. "Dave, Karofsky, it doesn't matter. He's still a Neanderthal."

Mercedes stood up and picked a crisp white shirt and jeans out of his wardrobe. "Here, wear these. Simple, yet stylish."

Kurt flung his arms around her. "Mercedes, what would I do without you?"

Mercedes smiled. "I love you Kurt. Now, what are you going to talk about?"

"Talk about?"

"You can't discuss vogue and Prada with Karofsky, he'll think it's an endangered species of animal."

"What should I say to him?"

Quinn looked at Dave over the top of the menu. "I don't know, work it out for yourself."

"Quinn! Please, I can't talk about football, he'll think I'm mental." Dave started to shred the napkin in front of him.

"Yes you can. Look, just stick to two subjects, the weather and your health. And stop destroying the decoration."

Dave blew the bits of paper of his hands, which settled on Quinn's head. "Dave! Stop it, it looks like its snowing."

"Why did I agree to do this?" He moaned, putting his head down on the table.

Quinn brushed the 'snow' of her head and bent closer to Dave. "Listen, Dave, you like the boy, yes? This is the chance to say sorry, and drink some decent coffee."

"My mom's coffee is nice."

"Dave it came out of a packet and tasted of soot. And I liked the princess mug your mom gave you."

"Mention that to Kurt and I will destroy you."

"Aw, I think Kurt will think it's sweet. He likes Disney." Quinn checked her lipstick in the compact mirror she kept with her at all times.

"I am not role playing as Prince Eric for little Ariel."

"Pity. I saw you more as Ursula."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if they get a bit OOC, it's hard to write Dave because we know so little about him. The dress Kurt talks about is one I own myself. Also, I'm a Brit, so I haven't seen many of the new series episodes.

Disclaimer- I don't own glee, which is a pity.

Kurt stood by the door of the coffee shop. He could see Quinn and Karofsky inside, but he was a little bit daunted at the prospect of going in and meeting them.

"Are you ok?" Asked the man at the door.

Kurt nodded, and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm joining a table that should be under the name Karofsky or Fabray."

Why had he said Karofsky's name first? Did he like him better than Quinn? Did Quinn like Karofsky better than him?

"Here we are, right this way sir." Kurt followed the waiter blindly to the table and hesitated.

Quinn was talking to Karofsky, her hands moving about, dictating the story she was telling. Dave was laughing at her, and he was wearing a blue shirt and some smart trousers. The remains of a paper napkin lay littered around the table.

"-And then she goes and kisses him! Oh, hey Kurt."

"Hey Quinn." Should he sit next to Dave, or would that be asking for trouble?

Quinn moved her bag and tapped the seat. "Sit here Sweetie."

He sat down and nodded at Dave. "Nice to see you."

"So, how's Dalton life treating you?" Asked Quinn, handing him the drinks menu.

For a minute Kurt forgot all about Karofsky. "Oh Quinny, it's amazing. Blaine is absolutely gorgeous, and we're sharing a room, so it's like a sleep over every day. The Warblers are great fun to be with and there's no one like Azimo or Ka… Well, there aren't any bullies or anything." Kurt paused for breath.

"But you still miss New Directions, right."

"Mm hmm. Well, it's nice not having Rachel in my ear all the time, but I do miss you guys."

Quinn smiled and then shot a look at Karofsky. "Dave, stop killing the napkin. It's already gone through the horror of seeing its friend ripped to shreds."

"Sorry Quinn." He screwed up what was left of it and shoved it in his trouser pocket.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Be a bit more of a gentleman Dave."

"Thou ist sincerely sorry for ruining thou's date with thy friend."

"Thanks." Quinn tried hard not to laugh.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter was back with a notepad and pen.

"I'll have a cappuccino with organic milk please" Kurt said, flashing him a charming smile.

"And I'll have a hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles." Quinn handed her drinks menu to the waiter.

Dave looked uncomfortable. "What should I have Quinn?"

Quinn lent forward and looked at Dave's menu. "Just have an espresso, it will perk you up." She then whispered something in his ear.

Dave's ears turned red. _Crap_, thought Kurt. _I shouldn't be noticing that. Do I like him? Does he like me?_

"Do you like Disney?"

Kurt was jerked back to reality. "Huh?"

Dave was looking sheepishly at him. "Do you like Disney?"

"I love Disney. When I was 7, my dad got me a Cinderella dress which I practically lived in." Kurt smiled at the memory.

"Do you like the Little Mermaid?" Asked Quinn. The drinks arrived, and Dave downed his in one.

"Oh my god, yes! Ursula was the only female crush I ever had."

Quinn choked on her drink, and Dave spat most of his out. "Ursula?" he gasped.

"Yes, what's wrong with Ursula?" Kurt frowned.

"Nothing." Grinned Quinn. "It's just that before you arrived I likened Ursula to Dave. Did you know he likes the Little Mermaid?"

Kurt glanced at Dave who was coughing like a maniac. "I didn't know you liked Disney princesses"

"I didn't know you had a preference for fat grey people with white hair."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for the comments! I don't know if this should turn into a Klaine fic or a Kurtofsky fic, so please tell me what direction it should take. And sorry for the people who were hoping for a kiss this chapter, but Dave had other ideas. Guess who shares his middle name (Clue, think Gryffindor)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Disney

The rest of the date went by quickly, but not without the minor skirmish. Dave hardly talked to Kurt, and Kurt hardly talked to Dave. Quinn grilled Kurt on every tiny detail of Dalton, taking minute glares at Karofsky every time she paused for breath.

Quinn checked her watch. _Only 10 minutes to go until Kurt leaves. Come on Karofsky, apologise!_

"So," Asked Kurt, sipping his drink. "How's your life been Karofsky?"

Dave looked up from doodling on his hand. "S'ok."

Quinn kicked him under the table. "Say sorry!" She hissed.

"Err, I have something to say Kurt."

Kurt glanced at him. "Fire away."

Dave took a deep breath. "I'm-sorry-for-kissing-you-in-the-locker-room-your-really-cute-when-your-angry-and-you-taste-nice."

"What?" Kurt had only caught three words, kissed and taste nice.

"God Dave, we've been over this. Take a deep breath, and begin."

Trying hard not to look at Kurt's face, Dave mumbled. "I'm sorry for kissing you in the locker room, and I hope you forgive me."

"And?" Quinn prompted.

"And I'm sorry for threatening to kill you and shoving your friend Blaine into a chain link fence. Can we be friends?" The rest of Dave's face had turned an interesting shade of auburn.

"That's ok Karofsky. I forgive you." Kurt rested a well moisturised hand on Dave's own sweating palms.

"Thank you! Honestly Kurt, do you know how long it took me to convince him to say sorry?" Quinn grinned.

Kurt smiled and continued. "But I don't think I can be friends with you."

"Why?" Dave looked up.

"Because we're too different. And I can't count how many times you pushed me into lockers and slushied me. Even if you do like me, I just don't think we'll work."

Dave stood up. "I knew it. Quinn, I told you this wasn't going to work. Lady face, go back to your boyfriend, I hope you enjoy fucking each other. And Quinn," He turned to look at her. "I hope you and your new toy boy have many bastard children." Dave began to walk away.

Quinn stood up, her shoulders shaking. "David Oliver Karofsky! You come back here right now and say sorry, because that isn't you speaking, that's a hurt person speaking! And you might not be as cute as Sam, or as clever as Artie, but you are a good person, and that's why I hang around with you! And I know I'm one to talk, I've been pregnant, and slushied people and fought my way to the top, but I'm trying my best to be nice to people! So if you don't come back here right now, I'm going to tell everyone about the contents of your bedroom, including the Disney mugs!"

Kurt put an arm around her shoulder. "Quinn, leave it. He's a lost cause."

Her face was wet and her eyes brimmed with tears. "He isn't. I've seen sides of him you wouldn't imagine, and I know there's a sweet person inside."

Kurt sighed. "You are never going to be able to fix him."

"I'm never going to get Beth back. Does that mean I should stop loving her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn sat down on her bed and howled her eyes out. _Why did Dave have to go and blow it? Why did Kurt have to ruin the mood? Was it her fault, for pressuring Dave to say sorry, for making Kurt talk about Dalton, for getting herself worked up over Beth._

Quinn picked up a pillow and flung it to the other side of the room. It hit a photo off the wall and the glass smashed as it collided to the floor.

"Why am I so stupid?" She thought aloud, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

She'd messed up. It was funny how now, an argument between Kurt and Dave affected her, when then, it was worrying if she had enough money to look after a baby. And then she thought about how a year ago, she had worried about a broken nail.

_Quinn Fabray, you were a stuck up spoilt brat. I'm surprised anyone was friends with me._ She picked at a loose bit of skin on her nail.

Then she got up, and picked up the broken frame. It was a photo of the glee club, a term ago. Mr Shue was in the centre, but his face was cut off by Rachel's hand. Finn was sitting down, probably because he was so tall, and Santana was leaning on him. Mercedes was grinning and Puck's arm was around her waist. They both looked like Christmas had come early. Artie was there of course, and so was Tina. She was smiling shyly, glancing down at Artie, as if Asian girls weren't permitted to look at cute white boys.

Brittany was arm in arm with Mike, but Quinn couldn't remember if they had been going out. Brittany had most likely panicked at all the couples, and grabbed Mike for the time being. But where was she? Ah, there she was. Standing in the corner, hair down, wearing a cheerio's uniform. Kurt was standing next to her, looking like a diva. His hair was perfectly styled and he was staring adoringly at Finn, who obviously, was oblivious.

And then Quinn's eyes flicked to the window of the glee room. Dave. He wasn't really there, cut off by Rachel and Mercedes hair, but it was him alright. He was looking straight at Kurt, like he was the only boy in the world.

_He loves him, _thought Quinn, _Why the hell didn't I notice? Because I was caught up with Finn, and Puck and a baby I'll never see. _She shook her head and put the picture back on the table. She was Quinn Fabray, she was head cheerio, and she wasn't going to let a little argument going to stop her matchmaking.

"I think a visit to Dalton needs to be arranged." She said to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Brittana! This bit was really fun to write, Brittany has so many amazing lines. This bit was actually destined for another fic I was writing, but I realised it worked better here. And I need you to tell me which direction this should go in! Klaine or Kurtofsky?

"Quinn, we look like shit."

"Shut up Santana. We look amazing." Quinn tightened her tie and turned around.

Santana snorted. "We look like the world's worst cross dressers."

Quinn glanced down at the Dalton uniform she was wearing. "Ok, but what else could we do?"

"We could put sleeper gas in the loudspeaker." Brittany suggested, chewing a strand of hair that fell down from her face.

"Britt, don't be so stupid." Quinn checked her own hair.

"Don't call her that!" Santana's eyes flashed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's only Britt."

And she happens to be my girl… Never mind. Let's go kick some ass!"

Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked down the corridor. Boys stopped what they were doing and stared. Never before had they seen girls in Dalton, and wearing Dalton Uniform.

"Ooh, empty classroom!" Exclaimed Brittany, looking through a door.

"Are you thinking what I'm think?" smirked Santana

"Unicorns?" Asked Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on Britts. I need to adjust your tie." She dragged Brittany into the classroom.

They came out five minutes later, by which time a crowd had gathered by Quinn. Santana was adjusting her trousers and Brittany was giggling.

"That was so obvious." Said Quinn. "And Brittany still has sex hair."

Brittany spat on her hand and smoothed down her hair, causing several of the boys to groan. Santana smiled and kissed her, taking care to feel up her butt.

Quinn pulled a face and tapped the nearest boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where to find Kurt Hummel? Or Blaine Anderson?"

"Do I get a reward?" The boy asked.

Quinn sighed. "You get a kiss on the lips from the blonde girl."

"What about other parts of me?"

"And Santana will squeeze your ass."

"Deal." The boy grinned. "I'm Nile."

"I'm Quinn. Hey, lovebirds! We have an agenda here!" Quinn waved her arms at them.

"Coming!" Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and they followed the boy around Dalton.

Nile stopped outside one of the dormitory rooms. "This is Kurt and Blaine's room."

"Thanks." Quinn made to push open the door, but he stopped her.

"We had a deal. Cough up."

"Fine. Britts, kiss him. Santana feel him up." Quinn shut her eyes, but she heard a few moaning sounds.

After they finished, Nile left, and Quinn flung open the door. Kurt was standing in the middle of the room singing, and Blaine was texting someone.

"A ha!" Shouted Quinn, storming into the room. "Brittany, sleeper hold!"

Brittany grabbed the duvet off the bed and threw it over Kurt's head. "Sleeper hold!"

Santana and Quinn groaned. "Brittany!"

"What?" She lifted up a corner of it. "Is that you Kurt?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. What do you want?"

"We want to discuss a certain Dave Karofsky with you." Quinn folded her arms, looking like her old bitchy self.

Santana leaned over Blaine's shoulder. "And why your supposed boyfriend is sexting someone called Jeremiah."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! I got **one **comment on what direction I should take this, and it was Kurtofsky. I'm gonna wait for a couple more comments until I decide, so this chapter is just flash backs. But they bring meaning! Don't go away…

__~oOo~__

"_Don't get into trouble now Dave"_

_Don't get into trouble? What kind of advice was that? The minute the words left his mother's lips, Dave started to think of all the kinds of trouble he could get himself into, stink bombs, wedges, dumpster dives, slushie attacks…_

"_Dave? Are you listening to me?"_

_He looked up at his mother, in her boring grey suit, boring grey shoes and boring hairstyle that was also turning grey._

"_Yes mom, I'm listening." _

"_And I want you to be nice to your brother and his friends."_

"_Yes mom."_

"_And remember, don't talk to any fags or queers."_

"_Yes mom." Don't talk to fags or queers? He made a promise to himself to find every gay kid at his new school and shake their hand._

"_Honey, you can't stop him talking to gay kids." Said his father, sitting at the breakfast table, reading the local rag._

"_Oh yes I can! Who knows what they'll do to him. Oh, and don't talk to Rachel Berry either. Her dads are fags."_

"_How did they give birth? Did it squeeze out of their w-_

"_Just don't talk to her, ok?"_

"_Yes mom." Dave rolled his eyes. She never answered his important questions._

_She patted him awkwardly on the head and left the room._

"_Have a good first day at school son." Said his father, folding the newspaper back up._

"_I'll try and be good." Dave idolised his father. When he was older, he wanted to be a layer and solve cases with him._

"_Dave? Come on little brother, we need to go!" His older brother Sol stuck his head around the door. _

"_Don't want to be late for your girlfriend?" Said his father, smiling._

"_Dad! She's not my girlfriend. Keri's just a friend. Honest"_

_Dave grabbed his coat from the peg and tugged on Sol's hand. "Can we go now?"_

"_Yes, before Dad says anything else that's stupid." Sol grinned at Dave._

"_What's Keri's brother's name?" Asked Dave._

"_Blaine Anderson."_

__~oOo~__

_Quinn pinned her 13 badge to her chest and looked at herself proudly in the mirror. Today was her thirteenth birthday, which meant she was now an official teenager, and was allowed to make a riot._

_The first rebellious thing she did was push over Kurt Hummel in the parking lot. He was only a silly little gay kid wasn't he? And what did it matter if his designer t-shirt got ruined. His mom could but him another one, couldn't she?_

_The second thing she did was write Quinn 4 Finn on the inside cover of her maths textbook. She hadn't even spoken to him, but their names rhymed and he was a sports player. What better way to make sure she was a cheerio than to date a jock? And ignoring the minor details, like he was dumber than Brittany Spears, or that she didn't fancy him, or that Puck was totally hotter than him, they were a perfect couple._

_Quinn Fabray walked down the hall the next day in a cheerio uniform and every boy drinking her every word._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm back!11 Miss me?

Karofsky was scared. No, not scared, fucking petrified. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, spilling half of it down his front.

"You ok Davey?"

"Fine!" He yelled back, slamming the coffee cup onto the counter. Dave ran the tap and splashed some water over his letterman jacket. School was out for the weekend but he was wearing it to give himself some kind of comfort.

Dave took a sniff off his jacket sleeve. It smelt of the washing powder his mother used especially to wash the jacket. Santana's mom used the same washing powder, and delighted in cleaning every flipping thing in the house. She rooted under Santana's bed, trying to find panties and bras, just to wash them.

Santana's family were cool. Her mom was just an adult Santana, completely bat shit insane. Her dad loved Dave as a second son, and forced him to watch football with him whenever he could.

"Yo, Dave!"

Dave groaned. "What the hell do you want Sol?"

Sol was standing in the doorway, hair gelled into spikes, grinning. "You look worried bro."

"Do me a favour and piss off"

"Ooh, touchy! So, what's the matter?" Sol wandered over to him and ruffled his hair.

Dave opened his mouth to swear, but a sob escaped. Before he knew it, he was crying into his brother's chest.

"I'm so freaking sorry" He choked.

"Dave, what's the matter?" Sol sounded scared.

"Sol, I'm gay."


End file.
